I dream a dream
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: She hadn't seen him since that day he had cracked an egg across her face six years ago. He looked like his usual self, but something more seemed to radiate out of him, as he grinned in her direction, surprised written all across her face.-SORRY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I dream a dream**

Rachel glanced around the room and again at the door that lay the path to which direction her life would take. She was auditioning for a role that consisted of what Hollywood deemed a 'triple threat' which consisted of acting singing and dancing. She had been so excited when her manager Terrence Lilith had shown her the role, which he thought would be perfect for her.

It was about a fresh out of high school, girl named Lillian 'Lily' Marks, who dreamed that she would make it big one day. She would go through several things before she would lead her towards her uprise to the big leagues. _Her dream in real life_, become a broad way star.

She read and re-read the lines she wanted to act today.

_I want to be a star one day!_

She held her script nervously as she watched the door to heaven open again to let another person walk through the door and towards the exit. Sometimes people would walk out with tears streaming down their faces, shocked to hear that they weren't what they were looking for. And then other times, people would walk out with great beams of light reflecting out of their aura. She definitely wanted to be the former.

"_Next_" she heard being called in her direction, her eyes flicked over to a middle aged man ushering her in through the doors. He nodded towards her so there was no doubt her had meant her

"_Hello I'm Kane West. I am going to give you your first interview before you will do your reading for the part of Lily Marks. This is just protocol so that the process is made more quickly, and we aren't here seeing every Sally, Jane and Carrie in NY hey?_" he offered her a chair across from him.

"_Hello Mister West. I am Rachel Berry. I have just graduated from Tisch University as one of the honour students_" she beamed happily, trying not to toot her own horn, but she had worked her ass off to get to that spot.

"_Ah yes. Miss Berry, I have heard tremendous things about you. We were happy to hear that you were going to audition for this part. Burgess had said he had a keen eye that you were headed somewhere big. Even tough-rough Jessor said that you were something else. You had the whole arts department tooting your horn_" he stated to her, making her gasped in shock that she had been spoken about by such fantastic people. The real reason she had even wanted to be at Tisch, was so she could be talked by their fine team, and here he was saying all this nice things to her.

"_Furthermore, knowing that they wouldn't JUST talk about anyone like that, I would like you to head towards those closed doors at the back of the room_"

She nodded and surprised the man by hugging him tightly and gushing her 'thank you at him' again, in all Rachel mode.

* * *

><p>She looked around nervously, as she was lead to stand in front of six woman and men.<p>

"_This is Rachel Berry. She is a Tisch Honour student, recommended to us by Burgess and Jessor_" Mister West introduced her proudly.

"_Miss Berry my colleagues, and also some of the people that you will be working. The producer Allen Shaun, director Davidt Chancellor, actress Suzzana Gray, who will also be playing your step-mother, vocal expert Tanja Alexandre and lastly the person who will be playing opposite you…_" her eyes stilled on the familiar blue eyes that had breaken her heart all those years ago.

She gasped as she saw who it was. She hadn't seen him since that day he had cracked an egg across her face six years ago. He looked like his usual self, but something more seemed to radiate out of him, as he grinned in her direction, surprised written all across her face.

"Jesse?" she gapped at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Jesse?_" she gapped at him with surprise.

"_I see you already know each other. That's brilliant!_" Mister West beamed at the both of them. "_Then the awkwardness shall be a lot easier to cut through then?_" he said furthermore, knocking Rachel from her shell shocked self.

"_Yes Kane, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship_…" he quoted the famous lines of their favourite movie together.

"_Casablanca Jesse?_" Mister Chancellor chuckled half-heartedly, he really loved that kid.

"_Jesse, Jesse, Jesse_" Mrs Alexandre shook her head with a laugh, having heard the quotes Jesse has said through the years.

Rachel could see how everyone in the room had been quiet fascinated with the man in question, but did it really have to be him of all people? She looked on as his usual smirk started from the corners of his mouth, and reaching all the way to his eyes. Typical Jesse, she sighed as all her hopes and dreams were dashed in those few seconds. HE had ruined it all.

"_So Miss Berry, I take it that Jesse can show you the ropes then? He has been working with us for years now. So it shouldn't be a problem should it?_" he looked her square in the eyes, looking for any change in emotion to say he was wrong, she quickly composed herself, and put on her show face, that she knew Jesse would see right through.

"_Yes I think that sounds fantastic!_" Rachel said in her best fake voice, luckily no one in that room really knew her true self, yet.

"_Yes I concur with Miss Berry. We will have a lot to catch up on_" he said suggestively, and winked at her. She would have slapped him on the face, had there been no one else around them.

She secretly fumed at how he acted like nothing acid happened all those years ago. She was going to make sure that he knew it too… as soon as they were alone.

"_Jesse was kind enough to step up and say that he would show you all the ropes, and help you become accustomed to how the ball is rolled down our way, and how to play the game. Good luck and welcome to the team_" he held his hand out again to shake Rachel's hand, and with that Allen Shaun stood up and left the room.

"_Suzanna Gray, but please call me Sue, everyone else does around here. Just feel free to knock on my door if you need any guidance that Jesse here can't help you with. I will be proud to help you out, okay! Welcome on board_" she greeted with a smile, and brought Rachel in for a hug, and in turn kissed Jesse on the cheek before making her exit as well.

"_Tanja Alexandre, I will be helping you every Tuesday, Thursday with vocal lessons, and whenever else you need me, just give me a call, or call into my office, Jesse knows where that is. Welcome to the team Rachel. I can see a bright future for you_" she winked at Jesse and patted Rachel on the shoulder.

"_Davidt Chancellor, if you need anything, or have any questions about the script, feel free to contact me or call into my office. I will try and be as available to you as I possibly can. Glad to have you with us!_" he shook both their hands, and headed out the door as well.

"_I'm very relieved that they had found 'Lily' in Rachel. Now we can start with the next phase. I am Karole Sommers, set and costume design. Pleasure meeting you Miss Berry. I will be meeting you again in the next couple of weeks for costume design. Nice to see you again Jesse_" she hugged him to her, and gave Rachel a quick less personal hug.

"_So you met the more important team. We'll all probably get called in soon to rehearse the script. Probably in the next week or two. We shall see_" Jesse said to her like they were old friends who often spoke to each other.

Her mouth gapped again, as he just casually spoke to her like nothing had bad had ever happened, like bygones be bygones kind of stuff. She was outraged, she was fuming now.

He stopped talking, after realising that Rachel still hadn't said a word about the things he was saying to her.

"_How could you just stand there Rachel? All your dreams have come true, I was calling everyone I knew to tell them the good news!_" he said to her with shock.

"_YOU would, wouldn't YOU Jesse_" she seethed at him coldly, and she stormed out of there before she was going to say or do anything that she would regret.

'_What did I do?_' he thought to himself dumbfound by what had just happened.

* * *

><p>'<em>How did it go super star<em>?' asked the voice on the other side of the phone

'_Meet in five minutes?_' she said with such anger in her voice. Stating to the place they _always_ met at_._

'_What's the matter?'_ The voice on the other ended asked him in puzzlement.

'You have NO idea!' she said cryptically and hanged up the phone. Jesse watched in shock as the girl he had put in the back of his mind drove away in her car angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I Dream A Dream<strong>

**Chapter Three**

"What's the matter Diva? Interview not go so well?" he said not being able to hide his disappointment. His had such great news to spill to his friend, not wanting to tell her just yet if she didn't get the part.

"It went fantastic…" she said in a tone that should have her beaming and screaming the news at the top of her lungs, she was _being such a KJ right now_! He sighed at the _buzz killer_.

"Now tell me what is wrong then? How can I make it all better Diva?" he asked her, wanting to tell her his news before he just blurted it out in an awkward moment. He wanted her to be the first person to know.

"It's my co-star" she frown at him, still being so reserved it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Diva am I going to have to play twenty questions or are you going to tell me what is wrong?" he was so close to spilling his beans, that he gripped his seat tightly, wanting to jump up and down with excitement.

"Sorry Kurt" she shakes her head, beginning to get angry again. "I won my first part today and guess who plays alongside me?" Kurt just stares at her waiting for her answer patiently, "Jesse St James that's who!"

Kurt gasps and covers his mouth, "Oh. My. Gaga! But at least you got the part right? Who cares who shares the lead role with you?"

"He cracked an egg on my head Kurt!"

"Something you will have to get use to Diva. And that was six years ago honey!" Kurt points out to her soothingly. "You need to get over it Diva"

"I know, but seeing him today… Everyone eating out of his hands like that! It made me so…"

"I got my internship with Marc Jacobs!" no longer able to contain his excitement, he blurted it out so fast that Rachel just barely got what he said.

"OMG! That is fantastic news Kurt!" she understood him perfectly, having shared an apartment with him since they moved to New York City, straight after graduation.

She looked over at him, and lunged forward, taking him into a tight hug, so proud of her friend, suppressing the feeling of wanting to jump and down with excitement.

"We have to get dolled up and go out and celebrate tonight!" Kurt said with excitement, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Yes! We shall wear our best and go all out!" she agreed with excitement, breathing all his energy in.

"Broadway here we come!" they both said with a laugh, running to both their cars.

"Race you home! Last one has to tell Mrs Davies that her cat is on fire!" Kurt said with a laugh, and they both ran for their cars. A personal joke they often said when they came in separate cars.

* * *

><p>"Mister Hummel, Miss Berry" the doorman greeted them happily.<p>

"Hello Mister Nichols" they greeted the doorman in union.

"A page is waiting for you at the front desk Miss Berry"

"Thank you Nichols" Rachel said to the man, and they walked up to the counter.

"Hello Cynthia, Mister Nichols said that I received a page this afternoon"

"Hello Kurt, Rachel. Yes, just give me a minute to get it from the back" they watched her walk away from the desk, both curious to see what it could be.

Cynthia came out with a garment and plastic bag, handing it over to the pair.

"Thank you Cynthia" Rachel said, and wave goodbye to the woman. They walked to the elevator and pressed their floor number.

"Wonder who it is from?" Kurt said aloud, as the doors pinged open and they walked to their apartment door.

Rachel unzipped the bag and saw a beautiful red couture dress, matching clutch and shoes.

A note was attached to the bag "Cast party 8 O'clock tonight at Stanford Hotel. Limo will pick you up at 7:30" Kurt read excitedly, they both jumped up and down with excitement, yelling "OMG OMG!"

* * *

><p>The limo driver was instructed to drop them off directly in front of the Stanford hotel fifteen minutes before the party was to start. Streams of paparazzi were waiting out front, snapping photos of anyone who they thought was famous. They hovered expectantly as their car approached the Stanford Hotel.<p>

Someone opened their car door, and helped Rachel and Kurt out, whispering for them to wave and smile at the camera's which they followed instructively, then following the person passed all the reporter's and straight up the stairs to the main entrance, where another person waited to intercept them, and bring them to where they had to be.

"Miss Berry please follow me" the woman said with a smile.

"Thank you" Rachel said trying to mask her nervousness.

"This is so exciting" Kurt managed to whisper in her ears, she nodded in response, and continued to follow the lady till they were shown a door.

"Please wait here. What is your name Sir?" she asked him politely.

"Kurt Hummel" he said to her, she nodded and spoke into the radio that she was carrying.

"Miss Berry and her companion Mister Kurt Hummel has arrived"

"Okay present them at the door, and the doors will open in two minutes" the man said on the other end.

"Okay" she spoke into the radio, and turned to Rachel and Kurt, "Please stand in front of the doors, and it will open in a few minutes and walk right through to the middle of the room please. Make sure to wave at everyone in the room" she went around Rachel fixing her up, and then doing the same to Kurt. She nodded her head to them as the doors began to open.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present Rachel Berry, who will be playing Lily Marks, and her companion Kurt Hummel" a man introduced them as they walked to the middle of the room, applause broke through the entire room in greeting.

She waved her hand at everyone and smiled, just as the lady had instructed to her. Her eyes met brown eyes.


End file.
